


El Sol Siempre Está Brillando En Algún Lugar

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drowning, Español | Spanish, Fluff with Feels, Graphic Description, M/M, Nightmares, Translation, ultimate sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Así que oí que era el aniversario del accidente de auto de Stephen y pensé que un poco de angst sería la mejor manera de procesar esa información.





	El Sol Siempre Está Brillando En Algún Lugar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sun Is Always Shining Somewhere.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636894) by [Koscheyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koscheyyy/pseuds/Koscheyyy). 



Oscuridad.

Borrosa, negra, sofocante oscuridad. Ahoga sus vías respiratorias y llena su visión mientras él intenta gritar pidiendo ayuda a cualquiera que lo escuche. A cualquiera que pudiese liberarlo de la fría sensación de esa implacable y gruesa sustancia que lo obliga a profundizar más y más en los confines de las burbujas y la insondable pesadez

Fragmentos de luz bifurcada acosan el cielo, o tal vez es el suelo, o tal vez es simplemente una locura. El golpeteo fuerte de la lluvia truena en sus orejas, llenas de agua mientras su cuerpo vocifera en una agonía desenfrenada; rezando a cualquier entidad, en las que realmente no cree, para darle una segunda oportunidad. Él promete arrepentirse, amar, perdonar, hacer cualquier cosa que pueda salvarlo del rugido en sus oídos y de la agonizante quemadura que estrangula sus pulmones como cadenas de hierro fundido que simplemente no renuncian a su agarre, apretando la vida misma fuera de él, hasta la última burbuja de alma que queda.

La luz se rompe en lo alto, o tal vez debajo o tal vez nada; una vez más, sacudiéndolo hasta la médula cuando el dolor aumenta y la oscuridad se vuelve demasiado brillante, haciendo todo tan doloroso. No puede decir si sus ojos están abiertos o si los está apretando tan fuerte como puede para escapar del eco de sus propios gritos confusos, amortiguados por el líquido que lo atormenta. Él no puede mover sus manos. Él no puede sentir sus manos. Solo son entumecidos trozos de carne colgando de sus muñecas, completamente envueltos por la oscuridad que lucha contra él.

Las voces le murmuran y las luces lo ahogan y el dolor lo encierra y sigue.

Se despierta con una repentina sacudida.

Él está en su casa, su habitación, su cama. Su pecho inquieto y calambres en manos provocan espasmos incómodos. Un frío enfermizo se aferra a su piel cargada de sudor, que cuenta una historia de la dura realidad en la que ha saltado. A su derecha, el colchón se hunde cuando Everett se agita a su lado, sintiendo inconscientemente la difícil situación de Stephen y acercándose con ternura a su marido a través de la profunda presión de su irónicamente dulce sueño.

Stephen lo mira, con la luz de la luna sin filtrar sobre su expresión relajada, instantáneamente sacándolo de las garras heladas de un ataque de pánico posterior a la pesadilla. Su corazón aún late en su pecho mientras los detalles de la lluvia pesada y los truenos de rayos relucen aún contra su mente agitada.

Los dedos marcados con cicatrices se mueven inquietos donde yacen, a través del deslizamiento de su edredón; una yuxtaposición completa a donde fueron atrapados sin piedad momentos atrás, en lo más profundo de los rincones más oscuros de la mente de Stephen. El edredón es el pesado acolchado que recogieron juntos después de que el viejo se hubiera incendiado. Todavía no está seguro de cómo sucedió, estaba seguro de mantener las velas fuera de peligro. Everett había querido específicamente este debido al color. No es el precio ni la calidad sino el color. Esa fue su apreciada percepción de valor.

El edredón es azul. El azul más azul que pudieron encontrar. No es azul como el océano ondulante o el cielo justo después de una tempestad de truenos tormenta muy necesaria. Azul como los ojos de Stephen. "El zafiro más precioso que pude ver", fueron las palabras de Everett en el momento en que se colocó sobre el colchón.

Una tímida sonrisa tira de las comisuras de su boca, sacándolo de la ilusión de las aguas sofocantes que intentaron matarlo hace años. Todos esos años atrás, cuando había sido tan tonto, testarudo y solo. Era un imbécil tan obstinado, que siempre cambiaba su poder por la apuesta de una vida. No es su vida por supuesto. Siempre es mucho más fácil presumir y disfrutar del cálido resplandor de la aprobación cuando se trata de otra persona que tuvo que arriesgar su vida.

Eso es hasta que el universo decidió apostar con la suyo.

Fue solo por la extrema humildad de las fuerzas inexplicables del universo, que decidieron retrasar el día de su juicio a una fecha desconocida solo para poder vivir en este momento de luna llena. Así que podía beber ante la vista de su amante de cabello plateado dormido a su lado, con la nariz arrugada y los labios mojados por saliva ociosa.

El reconfortante abrazo de su anillo actúa como un ancla ponderada para que permanezca atorado en el momento en que sus manos finalmente comienzan a cesar sus dolorosos movimientos. Sus respiraciones rápidas finalmente se estabilizan en un ritmo constante de entrada y salida, arriba y abajo, relajación y entrega.

En la pálida luz, Stephen acomoda en el cojín de la almohada de plumas, permitiéndose derribar sus muros de protección para simplemente respirar. Para reagrupar. Solo para ver y sentir al tiempo que se desliza a su alrededor como interminables granos de arena, peinándose a través de su cabello, arrastrándose sobre su piel, hundiéndose contra el latido errático de su corazón.

Él es tan afortunado de estar vivo.

Él es tan afortunado de estar vivo y ser amado.

Es tan afortunado de estar vivo y ser amado por el humano más maravilloso de toda la galaxia.

El camino en el que fue empujado hace tantos años, quebró su mente y destruyó sus manos, destrozó su vida, y lo arrojó a un precipicio en caso de que quisiera escapar. Fue su lección a aprender mientras se lanzaba a la izquierda, a la derecha y al centro con pruebas y desafíos de todo tipo. Amor. pérdida. Arrepentimientos. Responsabilidades. Todas las cosas que había tratado de pintar con tanto dinero que su vida pasada podía cosechar. Todas las cosas con las que se había ahogado en su nuevo camino hasta que aprendió a nadar con la marea. No está luchando contra eso.

Él no está luchando contra el diluvio nunca más.

Estaba tan solo y tan enojado durante tanto tiempo, que no sentía calor por la nueva magia que el universo le había proporcionado. Las nuevas amistades y los puentes reconstruidos no trajeron alegría. No tuvo amor y fue desagradable durante tanto tiempo que fue un caparazón de hombre, usando magia para llenar su alma dañada como la de una sanguijuela, parásito del flujo de la magia, pero nunca satisfecho.

Nunca del todo.

Fue entonces cuando el universo tomó otra apuesta cargada sobre su alma, dejando que las probabilidades se inclinaran a su favor, recompensándolo con una llama de luz solar para calentarlo. Para completarlo. Para ser la pieza final que permita que el circuito de la vida en Stephen funcione finalmente.

Everett es su sol. Brilla a través de su piel. Penetra en la oscuridad con su sonrisa dorada, sus ojos brillan con inteligencia brillante y calor reconfortante. Él es como ningún otro. De todos los corazones rotos que desaparecen tristemente tras él como un rastro del tesoro enfermo, Everett es el único que sobrevive a la agudeza de las palabras de Stephen y sale ileso. El único lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar la oscuridad que lo nubla y dispersarla en algo nuevo. Algo nuevo y maravilloso. Él es lo suficientemente valiente como para finalmente sacar cada sensación embotellada de él en una gloriosa tormenta eléctrica, iluminando sus vidas con todas las cosas que nunca supo que podía sentir.

Aquí, en este momento, una tormenta de emociones se desencadena una vez más, atrapada como un rayo en una botella dentro de su dolorido cuerpo.

Pero él sabe que puede resistirlo, esta tormenta del pasado y el presente. Sabe que puede atravesar las mareas ondulantes y salir al otro lado simplemente con un cuento para contar y quizás una nueva cicatriz de batalla, porque ya sabe que la luz del sol lo estará esperando. Todos los días se despierta y cada noche se va a dormir, la luz del sol estará allí, atrapada en la sonrisa de Everett, radiante sobre él.

A la pálida luz de la luna, el sol todavía lo calienta débilmente, donde Everett se adormece y le toca la piel con los pies, alejándolo del aire frío de la medianoche y diciéndole que todo estará bien.

El sol siempre estará brillando mientras se tengan el uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo lo hice leyéndola y traduciéndola.  
> Muchos besos a la autora, [Luna_sharp618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618) por dejarme traducir su trabajo.
> 
> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Gracias por leer, esto fue solo un disparo rápido derivado del aburrimiento y un empujón inspirador de la brillante Thrilmalia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados XXX


End file.
